Elizabeth Kennedy (c1542-)
}} "Bond by Thomas, Abbot of Glenluce, for 600 marks, to Mr. Patrick Waus of the Maidland, as tocher with Ellspett, Daughter of Sir Hew Kennedy of Girvan Mains, 26th December 1560. We thomas, be the prouision of god abbot of glenluce, be the tenor heyrof bindis and oblissis vs, our ayris, exoris, and successoris, to contente, and pay thankfulle, delyuer to master patrik waus of maidland, and elspett kennedy, dochtyr to Ser Hew kennedy of gyrvane manis,knycht, In name of tochir, the soume of sax hundyrreth markis mony of Scotland, quhilk we haif promesit to the said Mr. patrik and elspett, att termis follovin, viz., twa hundryt markis at the nixt vidsunday in the yeir of god ane thusand fyve hundyr and ane yeiris, ane vthir twa hundyr markis at the nixt martimes immediatlie folloving, and the vthir twa hundyr markis, in compleit payment of the said saxe hundyr markis, at the vidsunday in the yeir of god 1m ve saxte and twa yeiris, butt fraude or gyill; Prouyding that, geife the said thomas abbot of glenluce cumis nocht in possessione of the said abbay of glenluce, the he be nocht compellit to pay of the said sax hundyr markis bot thre hundyr markis att half the termis aboune specifeyit, or ellis that he sall sattifee him in few landis of the said abbay of glenluce wyth ony ten markland he vill desyir at is nocht all reddy sett in fev. In vitnes heirof we haue subscriffit wyth our hand at mayboill the xxvi day of december, in the yeir of god 1.m ve and thre schoyr yeris, befoyr thir vyttnes hew kennedy of gyrvane manis, knycht, Jhone kennedy of skeldone, villiame campbell of kyrrintra, and alex vaus, vyth vythris dyuersis. Abut of glenluce" "Bond by Thomas _______ , Commendator of Glenluce, to Mr Patrick Waus, for 200 marks, balance of 600 marks tocher, promised to Elizabeth Kennedy, his wife, 16th April 1572. We thomas, commendator of glenluce, grantis us In awin to Mr patrik wauss of Barnbarrach the soum of twa hundyreth markis mony, to be payit at beltain In the yeir of god 1m ve Lx threttin, In compliet payment of the soume of sax hundyr markis, promittit to vss to the said Mr patrik In name of thoychyr vyth elezabeth kennedy his veffe, and sall delyuer to the said commendator all contractis, obligationes, and lettris, and lettris of pvnding past theirvupon; And giefe the said commendator payss thankfullie to me, or my ayris said Mr patrik, the soumo of ane hundyreth markis betuix and the said beltain, in the yeir of god 1m ve Lx threttyne yeris, In that kaice the said obligatione to halfe na effek nor strentht fra the payment of the said hundyreth markis. In vitnes heirof ve haife Subsryvit this present vyth our hand, at the abbay of glenluce, the xvi day of aprile, in the yeir of god 1m ve Lx twelf yeris, befoyr thir vytnes, hewe kennady of barquhouny, villam kennady of munhuntione, and James ross notar public, vyth vtheris dyuersis glenluce"